Gavla
Gavla is a comic maker and spriter on BZPower Forums. Within a little over a year, Gavla achieved becoming one of the most popular comic makers around, with the topic of his flagship series Gavla's Comics surpassing, in terms of number of replies, and now pages, Dark709's Comics. Personality Gavla, the Comic Maker, not character, is a spriter and comic maker on BZP and some other sites. He enjoys spriting and making sprite comics, since they are quiet, and he has a small problem with noise. He is home-schooled like Nuparurocks and is friends with many other comic makers, such as Dlakii. He is nice, slightly shy, also seems to be sensitive with things. He started his comics after his birthday and a surgery. It is believed that the comics were his way of cheering up after such a surgery. He is not fond of picking sides, yet he knows which one to follow givin the circumstances. He knows most of the NWI, all of the ICC, and is friends with a few of The Group. He enjoys the look of Dokuma and NR's comics, the seriousness of some comics like Destr's, and the jokes of other assorted comics. In-Series Information List of series coauthored/authored *The Comics of the Morons *Oni: Reborn *Ravnica: City of Guilds *Jaller-Inika's Comics *Dot.Dude's comics *Makuta_Gorast's Comics *Insanity: In Retrospective **Insert Catchy Title Here* *~The Invasion~ *The Past *Movement 3 2.0 / Movement 4 *Project Unlikely *The Invasion *The Great Race *Punch Line, Incorporated *Fly On *Agents 3.0 *Travels with Gavla *The Adventure Squad *NightOwls *Blu-Emu *The Fourth Wall *Civil War Comic life Gavla's Comics star a red and blue matoran from the island of Sy-Nui. At first, the Gavla in the comics was to represent the author. Now they do not. This matoran has ties to future stories, and past stories. The comic plots range in an order of current to future, then future to past. Recently, news of Saga: Evolution has appeared with hints to future works and past mysteries solved. The comics are set in the canon Bionicle Storyline for important reasons. *4.0 comics *3.0 comics *2.0 comics *1.0 comics *GS comics *China-Nui Saga *Mango-Nui Saga *Downfall of Sy-Nui Saga *Return to Sy-Nui Saga *Trials of Gavla and Sprite *Final Wars *To Be a Hero (Made by BladeTitan974) Land of Vahki Gavla (known in this series as Gavlin) is portrayed as a former bounty hunter that took over the control of the Vahki Squadron of Skrall (by force, mind you). And is also portrayed as the creator of the Vahki Generals; Razerblad, Haknslash and Kilgorr. He generally will kill anyone that gets in his way and actually betrayed his master and killed him upon being revived. The color scheme for his mask is depicted differently then his regular form, with a darker shade of blue that's located on his forehead and the inside of his mouth, rather then around it. He is also seen with custom Nuva armor with Onua's claws serving as the shoulder plates and is depicted as a Toa like being. After his first Battle with The Darkness. He gets a robotic arm to replace his left one lost in the fight. He loses his right eye after his second one and at first, is seen with an eyepatch. He'll get a replacement in the near future. GS and PGS Roles Gavla will be in a future GS comic by Dark709's Comics, Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0, and Blade Titan974's Comics. He is a PGS in VakamaTK's Comics, iGat NXT, Dooms Comics, Nuparurocks' Comics, NX 09's Comics, and The Epicly Epic Comics of Epicness. As stated above, he is also the lead villain of Land of Vahki. Reception All of Gavla's comics have been met with generally positive reviews, which has allowed him to become successful. Several successful comic makers, like Dark709 and Lavaside Rahi, have also given praise to Gavla's comics. The former went as far as saying that his Chimoru Kit worked well with Gavla's comic style. Trivia *Gavla's colors without shading was because when he started to make comics, he colored the sprites by hand, and did not know about shading. However, near the end of 2.0 he had a contest for a new form for him. The winner would get a special role in the next saga. In the end, the body VakamaTK entered was chosen, and the mask Blade Titan974 entered. As a result of winning, VakamaTK did appear in Final Wars, possessed by Gunnar for close to the entire time. Had Blade Titan not been a PGS, he perhaps would have appeared also, though it has not been confirmed by Gavla. The new form was put to use at the start of 3.0. *Comic Gavla has an odd temper, and can be angry when he wants but is mostly calm. This is a small true part of the comic maker, who has a bad temper in real life. *Gavla (under the name Gavis) is set to appear in The Mercenus Crisis. *Oskar found him as a mentor in terms of Chimoru comics, discovering Gav in 2009 on deviantART External links *Gavla's BZPower Profile *Gavla's Brickshelf *Gavla's Majhost Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:International ComicContinuity Category:Spriters Category:Evil Characters